Xx warriercatz xX
Major spoilers for the story section of the remix tree follow this warning, moreso than on any other article! Please avoid reading this page if you have not watched up to the project my head hurts. ' 'Xx_warriercatz_xX '''(as he is known on DeviantArt), real name Matthew, is the original author of the Despacito AMV which birthed the remix tree. Although his "digital self" has been killed, disabling any activity on Scratch by him, he continues to exist on other websites and occasionally posts to his DeviantArt account. Personality On the surface, Xx_warriercatz_xX appears to be one's typical DeviantArt user, being obsessed with Warriors, Despacito, and the like. However, his true personality is much different. He can be incredibly petty, trapping the main characters in the remix tree and attempting to drive them insane simply for being better than his own OC, but ultimately carries a sympathy for the people he tortures, which in action extends to the desire to put them out of their misery by shooting them. He harbors a one-dimensional hatred for the OCs which got a better rating than him, his main motivation for trapping them. This hatred only increased once they defeated him during the confrontation at the Crazy Noisy Street Corner, preventing him from entering Scratch. History The February before the remix tree began, Xx_warriercatz_xX submitted his OCs Pianolove and Gloryclaw to an OC rater, but she gave it a 1/10 instead, while she gave OCs such as Avocado Ian, Paula, Toast, Killer Queen, and Anina Arquaz much higher ratings. Xx_warriercatz_xX therefore decided to use his Stand Face the Consequences, which inclines people to do certain things in very roundabout ways, to drive the aforementioned OCs insane. The result was the remix tree; he found a group of Scratch users to influence, created the original fake AMV through ZiqwerkelSharda, and let them remix away. Earlier on, Xx_warriercatz_xX also monitored the remix tree to see how it was going using his Stand, but eventually gave up when Face the Consequences was blown up by Bite the Dust, presumably destroyed. He later returned briefly in an attempt to mercy kill the remix gang by erasing the tree and replacing it with the actual Warriors AMV. However, he eventually decided that animation was too hard, and went to sleep listening to ASMR. Many remices later, he approached the Crazy Noisy Street Corner as a digital avatar of himself in order to confront Paula, Toast, and Ian about the remix tree, secretly hoping to take a second shot at mercy killing them. Although Toast did not seem to be aware of the stakes of the situation, Paula begrudgingly summoned Crazy Remic, and Xx_warriercatz_xX pulled a gun on the remix gang in response. He successfully shot Ian, but was ultimately defeated by Ian's posthumous second Stand Jacie Denton, and decided to reveal everything in his damaged state before ultimately being killed by an ambulance running him over. Appearances * [AMV) Despacito :3|[WARRIORS AMV Despacito :3]] (wrote notes) ** Makes a project posted by ZiqwerkelSharda which consists of Face the Consequences screaming. This project is presented as a Despacito AMV featuring his OCs Pianolove and Gloryclaw finding love. Main Branch * Luis Iglesias - Despose of DeSpace ft. Ice Ichtung Baby and Survivor, the weakest Stand ** Pulls a gun on Paula, Toast, and Ian out of frustration at the corruption of his works. * Hat, Turtle. "The Asthma of the Void, LEAKY LUKEY." ** Shoots Ian, pretending that Ian is the source of the insanity, before Jacie Denton is created by Paula's Crazy Remic and hecks him up with a tin can. * my head hurts ** Reveals his plan before being run over by an ambulance. One-Offs * The only solution ** Decides to make the Warriors AMV, but grows tired of it because animation is hard; he decides to listen to ASMR instead and falls asleep. Trivia * He has also been referred to as the Author. * His DeviantArt page actually exists, revealing quite a few facts about him and his OCs. * In the Diamond is Unbreakable AU, Xx_warriercatz_xX is the remix equivalent to Rohan Kishibe from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. ** Xx_warriercatz_xX is the only character for whom his Stand is confirmed to be a counterpart to a completely separate character. His Stand, Face the Consequences, is instead the counterpart to Anjuurou Katagiri. Given this, it is unknown what the remix counterparts of Anjuurou's Stand Aqua Necklace or Rohan's Stand Heaven's Door would be. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters